theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossomstars Turn chpt.1
( read the prologue first )"come on blossomkit , aren't you exited?" asked moonkit. "Sort of , but what will everyone think of us," " you know we don't belong here." moonkit tips her head "what , we were born here , right mom?" "of course moonkit , you are right." sleekfur shoots me a look. I turn away. I don't care if I get in trouble for saying that we don't belong. I heard the "other" cats talking outside , saying that we were rouges. And I don't know much , but I know that means we have no clan blood , and that we don't belong.I fell my claws curling in anger."can we PLEASE go now sleekfur?" sleeekfur nods her head and sais , "be careful , and be polite. "yes sleekfur!" bearkit and moonkit say in unison. I say nothing. Moonkit and Bearkit zoom outside to meet the awaiting cats. I walk out slowly and cautiously. There are so many cats here! I think to myself. I hear so many words , so many voices , I smell so many new things. Cats were saying things like , "so cute!" "look at their fur!" but then I hear one voice louder then all the rest , "welcome , to Thunderclan young ones." I look up to see a tall she-cat standing over me with kind eyes. "who are you?" I ask." I am vinestar , leader of Thunderclan." Leader? wow! " you look just like your mother!" she comments. "your eyes are the same shade of blue and you are both a beautiful silver." "what about me , am I pretty?" asked moonkit. Vinestar laughed , "yes , you are as well." vinestar sits down. "what are your names?" "I'm bearkit!" he sais. "A suiting name." "And i'm moonkit!" vinestar only nods. Then she looks at me. "I-i'm blossomkit. I mumble.Suddenly an image of blood and dying cats flashes in my mind. I scream and Everything goes black. I wake up in the nursery , with mom , moonkit , bearkit , and dad standing over me. Another cat that smells of strange plants. "Get off me!" I complain , and I try to push the cat off of me. They don't respond or move at all. " I said GET OFF!" I yell , and I try to claw the strange cat. I miss. "Its okay , she is just confused." the cat tells my mom. Moonleap jumps on top of me. " Blossomkit are you okay?!" "ugh get off i'm fine." The strange cat spoke again , "please everyone leave , I need room." "B-but I need to stay with my kit!" sleekfur complains. C'mon sleekfur , we need to go , you will see her soon." sais dad. "fine..." as soon as they leave the cat looks at me. "I am watersky , the medicine cat , or , if you don't know what that is , I take care of the sick and hurt cats." "okay." I say. "Tell me , what did you see?" askes." "what?" "what did you see." her face is dark and serious. "I saw nothing. Now leave." I feel rage flowing freely through me.I think she senses the anger , so she leaves quietly.huh. finally. I curl my claws. Sleekfur and everyone else comes back in. "you must get some sleep now , you must be exhausted!" "yeah ok." I lie down , and go into a deep sleep.